gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dollaz + Sense
Dollaz + Sense is a song performed by West Coast rapper DJ Quik, featured in the radio station West Coast Classics in Grand Theft Auto V. The song is a diss towards MC Eiht (who also has songs featured in GTA San Andreas - Hood Took Me Under - and GTA V - Streiht Up Menace), with whom DJ Quik had a rivalry by the time the song was released. Lyrics 1 Now let's get down to business, bitches :Cause it seems like y'all just keep on tryin to diss this :Nigga that you know that's been down for years :I've clowned for years and y'all could never fade my peers :One two three four five six seven :Nine ten Eiht you can't win :Cause all the way around nigga I gets respect :And youse a nigga that can't even get no props in your set :Tragniew Park you say huh :Wanna be rippin, but now it's time to do some set trippin :So listen close, cause I don't want y'all to miss :That I'm bout to break it down for this bitch, check it :Acacia, Poplar Maple Spruce Cedar Elm :Westside trees sprayin all the fleas :That's from the three and four hundred block P-Funk riders :(So niggas watch yo' ass at that center divider *gun blast*) :Now Aaron Tyler, tell my why you seem so tame :When I caught you at the airport, shakin like a crap game :You looked up and you seen my niggas comin :And you looked like your bitch ass was bout to start runnin :But all I wanted to do was kick a little conversation (yo whatup) :And see if we can fix this little situation :But would I fuck you up was what you wondered :Yeah, that's probably why you changed your little pager number (punk ass) :But bitches like you don't grow :You can't even look me in my eye, let alone go toe to toe :And callin me skinny, youse a clown :I'mma call you Theo, cause you weigh ninety-two point three pounds :Wack ass actor, movie script killer :Fool don't you know, Quik is still the nigga :Compton psycho, boy you oughta quit :Your records don't hit, and bitches don't jock your shit :You need to stay down you Compton clown :And get off of the nuts of the niggas with guts :Because I'm down with the Trees, I'm down with Death Row :I'm down with Black Tone, and I'm down with the fo' :So when we cross paths and I hope that's soon :I'mma boot your motherfuckin ass to the moon :You need to quit bangin under false pretense :Cause if don't make dollars, it don't make sense :Hook :If it don't make dollars, it don't make sense :So don't kill game, let the pimpin commence (x3) :Because you gotta give it up to the crown prince :2 :Now I'mma swing it to the right and, right into the left hand :Take a deep breath and, cook it like a chef and :This is dedicated to the C-P-T :No better yet T-T-P, or the niggas that look up to me :I make it my business, to be that true forever :And whenever I can come clever well that's my endeavor :So whether or not you understand, that there's only one DJ Q-U-I-K :With no C still you can't be me :Because I'm floatin in my Lex and, depositin fat checks and :Gettin mad sex while I floss the NSX and :Doin what I wanna, and youse a goner nigga :For thinkin that you can catch me slippin on a street corner :Remember Compton's in the house, and Quik is in the hood :Sippin yak with all my niggas cause it's tooted good :So don't knock it til you try it, cause Eiht he tried to knock it :But he's still walkin round with my nuts in his pocket (beyotch) :So put tha P in it represent and sip that Miller :And for those of y'all concerned, this is still Eiht Killa *gun blast* :Let me take a load off my scrotum little pest :If it don't make dollars nigga, you know the rest :Hook :3 :Now I done sold my fuckin' soul to the shit that I kick :While you groupie ass niggas keep on ridin the dick :You oughta know that DJ Quik ain't your average everyday motherfucker :(hah) :Slick like a snake cause I stuck ya :Now, I never had my dick sucked by a man befo' :But you gon be the first you little trick ass ho :Then you can tell me just how it taste :But before I nut I shoot some piss in your face :You fuckin coward, tremblin like a nervous wreck :Cause when I caught your ass, you put yourself in check :And when you left my presence, you left expedient :You ain't no fuckin killer, youse a comedian, beyotch :Tell me why you act so scary :Givin your set a bad name wit your misspelled name :E-I-H-T, now should I continue :Yeah you left out the G cause the G ain't in you :Remember that time you was rollin on the Westside :And a little brown bucket pulled up on your side :Caught at that light in your Camry in the midst of a REAL killer :Tell me did you feel a little nervous (hell yeah) :You was in the shadow of death :With two trey-five-sevens pointed at your chest, hmm :Whatchu gon do, where was your niggas that kill at :You ain't got no killers so kill dat :Holdin up your hands and beggin for a pass :You lucky they didn't just to get to dumpin on yo' ass :Cause this game you think is funny is some real shit :So you need to be more careful who you fuckin wit, beyotch! :Hook :4 :I'm through playin with your punk ass :If it don't make dollars, it don't make sense :So don't kill game, let the pimpin commence :If it don't make dollars, it don't make sense :Because you gotta give it up to the crown prince :Outro :Shouts goes out, to my well known road dog :What's up Dozun Tru, they don't understand it baby :They can't fade us out here on these Compton streets (beyotch) :It's bigger than they can imagine :To the whole entire Death Row family :Both sides, whassup niggas :And my nigga big Suge, known for keepin shit poppin :To my nigga Big J, my little nigga Hi-C, little straight G :And that little singin ass nigga Danny Boy :Y'all don't understand, y'all can't fade this :I'M the first nigga that was "Bangin on Wax" :Yeah if you remember, nineteen eighty-seven underground tapes :And it don't stop, and it won't stop Video Category:West Coast Classics Category:GTA V songs